


Indiscretions

by MadamRed



Series: Writing Prompts (Tumblr) [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt requested on Tumblr: “Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Rossi's daughter here. Set around Season 7, Episode 23 “Hit” (although I’m going to take some liberties).

It was 9 am on a Saturday and your phone was ringing non-stop. Reluctantly, you raised yourself from the couch where you had fallen asleep waiting for your dad to come back from his cigar-something-event –you hadn’t paid that much attention when he told you over dinner the previous night. Who would’ve thought the daughter would be the one staying up waiting for her father to come back? _Probably anyone who knew of your dad’s records with women._

In reality, this was all a little too new for you. You were the product of the love your father never stopped feeling for your mother, Carolyn, even after tragedy befell them in 1979 when your older brother died hours after his birth. You were their last attempt at trying to bring some normalcy back into their lives. Despite their efforts, they divorced back in 1982. Your father had not only missed another wedding anniversary but had also forgotten to call and tell your mum he was going to miss your first ever birthday party due to his work.

So, your mum raised you all by herself, but there were also the occasional weekends you’d spend with your dad. You two got a lot closer once he retired earlier in 1997 and decided to focus on writing books about the crimes he had helped solve as part of the BAU. You had been 16 at the time, and you remembered those long lazy summers with your father with great amounts of fondness.

You had taken an interest in writing and, against your mother’s wishes, started proofreading and editing your father’s books for him once you finished your major in journalism at university. You were slightly disappointed when he went back to work in 2007, because it obviously meant you were going to spend less time with him, but he kept on working on his books and, in the meantime, you managed to get a job at a small publishing house as an editor. Now, at the age of 31, you were the editor-in-chief but... the downside was that you were still living with your dad.

After your mum passed away the year before, you had been so devastated, your father didn’t even hesitate to take you in until you got back on your feet. You both very much needed to be close to each other at such a time and paid regular visits to your mum and brother’s graves whenever he was not out of state.

Yet, after that first year, he also paid regular visits to God-only-knows-who and left you worrying sick all night. Which is why you got up from the couch... you knew it had to be him calling you to let you know he was on his way back, _finally_. But, to your surprise, you saw Penelope Garcia’s number flash on your screen. You knew the whole team well since your dad hosted several “family dinners” and you were there to help him sort everything out. You frowned as worry filled your body again.

‘Penelope!’ you greeted her with a much higher-pitched voice that you’d intended.

‘(Y/n)! Finally! I’m here with Reid at a [sci-fi convention](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuI7zYtq39o) and we _just_ saw your dad leave the cigar-thingy-event,’ at least you weren’t alone on that front, ‘guess who we saw leave right after he got into his car?’

‘Um,’ your brain hadn’t quite caught up with reality just yet. ‘Penelope, I just woke up, you gotta help me out here,’ you replied after a few impatient whimpers from your caller.

‘Erin Strauss!’

‘Who?’ that name sounded extremely familiar to your ears.

‘Erin Strauss! Our Section Chief!’

You almost dropped the mug you had just grabbed.

‘No! Are you serious?!’ you didn’t need to be a profiler to put those two and two together. _So that’s why he was so giddy yesterday!_ ‘I knew it! I knew he was seeing someone! He was putting on his fancy perfume and mumbling romantic song lyrics under his breath!’

‘Ugh, I really don’t wanna know that, honey,’ she said as Reid also made a face. She had put you on speaker, so he could hear the conversation, too.

‘Oops, sorry! I sort of got used to it, you know? Growing up with a womaniser as a father can really change the way you see your procreators.’

‘Ooookay, I’m hanging up now. Just thought I’ll let you know about this new twist!’

‘Thank you, Penelope! I hope I see you guys soon. Take care!’

‘Bye!’ they said in unison and finished the call.

You got around to making a strong pot of coffee; you knew your dad would need it when he got back. About fifteen minutes after your chat with his colleagues, he parked the car in the driveway and entered the house. He proceeded to kiss you on the cheek, grabbed his mug and took it upstairs, barely answering your questions about how his night had been.

You huffed but let it slide. You figured he was being secretive because he didn’t want you to get attached to the new woman in his life, in case it didn’t end well. You needed to remind him that you were not a child anymore and that you could handle whoever this person was and whatever happened between them.

However, you did not get a chance to do so because he was immediately called for a case in Las Vegas, a case that was so big that even this Erin Strauss had to be there apparently. Your dad called you every single night when he was out on cases, unlike when he was out partying the night away. He knew how much you worried for him, especially after your mum passed away.

It was a week and a half later that he finally returned. It was late afternoon on a Wednesday and the sun was setting. But, when he opened the door, he only saw you with your arms crossed and a very unhappy expression on your pretty face that always reminded him of his first wife.

‘Where _the hell_ were you?!’

He was gaping. He had never seen you this furious at one of his... _indiscretions_ before.

‘You know what? Don’t even bother answering that, because I already know! I got a call two days ago from Agent Hotchner, asking me if I could babysit Jack for a day since he needed to finish the paperwork for the last case... which is weird considering my own father called me that same night to let me know that the team was close to wrapping it up!’

‘(Y/n), honey, calm down and allow me to explain,’ he put his hands up and slowly approached your still seething form.

You took a breath through your nose and moved to the kitchen where you proceeded to start serving dinner.

‘Go ahead,’ you said as you took a seat in front of your plate but didn’t even grab the fork to start dabbing at the delicious spaghetti you had made from scratch. You had been so angry you decided to take it out on the poor dough.

‘(Y/n), _mia bella figlia_ ,’ he started with pleading eyes. He was pacing the room as he spoke rapidly, which was unlike him. ‘I-I was gonna call and tell you the truth but I just couldn’t find the words! I have no idea what came over me. I was so happy to share this with you-’

‘Dad! Dad, stop moving!’ you got up and stood in front of him, eyeing his left hand. A certain known glint had caught your attention while he was talking and gesticulating wildly. ‘Are you seriously going to tell me that you got _married_ again?!’

His right hand unconsciously went to his other hand and started playing with the ring.

‘I can explain! I just-’

‘David,’ said a calm and collected voice from the archway that connected the kitchen with the dining room. You turned around and saw a blonde, middle-aged woman staring at the scene you two were putting on. ‘I think I could help.’

After sending your father to his room upstairs and getting the whole story from Erin, you finally settled down and reheated the pasta, and the three of you enjoyed a pleasant dinner together. But, after Erin got into the taxi that took her home so that she could get all of her papers in order so as to move in with you and your dad as soon as possible, you confronted him once more while he started doing the dishes.

‘So, dad, there is still one more question left to be answered,’ you told him as you dried the clean plates he had just washed and he just hummed in response. You could feel a little bit of your previous anger coming back. _‘Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?!’_


End file.
